Confront
by darciewritestoo
Summary: Jeremy confronts Tyler after the events of episode 205  Kill or Be Killed . Oneshot. Jeremy/Tyler.


It was Jeremy's turn to confront Tyler. Earlier, Tyler had pretended that he was going to show Jeremy his artwork. Instead, he'd pushed Jeremy against a wall, cutting off his circulation. When Jeremy admitted the truth to Tyler, he wouldn't say it, but he was terrified that Tyler would kill him. Ever since learning about the Lockwood's family curse, he thought of Tyler as some sort of _thing_ - like a drug. He knew he should stay away, but it was just too intriguing.

But Tyler wasn't a werewolf. He hadn't killed anyone - yet. The thing was, right after his big confession, he _almost_ killed a girl. Now Jeremy was wary about letting Tyler out of his sight.

When the girls left, Jeremy found Tyler sitting in the same spot he'd been in when he described the moonstone to him. He'd disappeared, leaving Jeremy to double to check to make sure no major brain damage had been done. He'd seen the girls out, and made sure they got home okay. But then he realized that he needed to check on Tyler, too.

So he let himself into Tyler's place, and knew he'd be sitting there. He closed the door behind him, just like Tyler had, and stood behind him quietly. Tyler looked pretty vulnerable right now, leaning forward, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Jeremy wondered if he was strong enough to do what Tyler had done, push him against a wall, but decided against trying.

"Might as well come sit down." Tyler said.

Jeremy let out a deep breath, walked around the couch, and sat next to Tyler. "Hey, man."

"I know what you're going to say. I came this close." Tyler held up his pointer finger and thumb a centimeter apart, "To becoming a werewolf. I _know_. But she just pissed me off, you know? And I thought, perfect opportunity, because the whole werewolf thing is interesting to me. I want to know what it's like. But I don't want to kill anyone. It's an instinct thing. I don't know."

Jeremy leaned forward and saw the bottles. Since he'd left, Tyler had been drinking some more. Well, that was just great. As if he wasn't already a mess. "But Tyler, this is serious. You can't kill anyone, okay? Even by accident. You'll have to deal with the wolf thing _forever_."

"If I want to kill someone to become one, maybe I deserve it." Tyler shrugged, leaning back and turning his face so he could see Jeremy. "It's not like I'd be a danger if I'm locked up and shit. Mason said that's what he does."

Jeremy knew full well that that wasn't true. If Tyler became a werewolf, he'd always be a danger. Tyler didn't know about the vampires, but Jeremy knew that Tyler could kill them and he didn't want that to happen. He liked Stefan, as cheesy as he and Elena were sometimes. He even had some tolerate-hate feelings about Damon. Damon was a bastard, that was for sure, but sometimes he could be sorta okay.

Tyler picked a bottle off of the floor and drank a long from it. When he lifted the bottle from his lips, he said, "I think I'mma just give Mason the moonstone."

"_What_?" Jeremy was taken aback. "You just said earlier that you don't trust him. And now you're going to give him the stone? Obviously it does something. Don't be stupid, Tyler."

"Don't call me that!" Tyler snapped. "I just can't handle all this, okay? I almost killed a girl. I don't want to deal."

"You're such a coward." Jeremy replied. He couldn't admit this to Tyler, but as much as he tried to feel disdain for the guy, something stopped him. "Look, you're drunk. You're not thinking clearly. Don't give Mason the moonstone. I'll help you figure out what it does. We can-"

"We can't do anything." Tyler cut him off. "Look, Gilbert. Just leave. You did more than enough. To think I thought everything was okay just this morning. Now my family's secret is blown. I can't believe this shit."

Jeremy shook his head, wondering if Tyler would even remember this tomorrow. Without saying anything, he stood and headed toward the door. Tyler didn't want him there? Fine. He'd research moonstones on his own. He'd figure out what the rock did all by himself. Then he'd explain it to Tyler and own his ass. He'd-

"Jeremy."

He'd almost reached the door, but turned around to find Tyler five feet away from him. Tyler's face was twisted in a weird way. _Guess he really is angry_, Jeremy thought.

Tyler approached him, his arms at his sides. As he came closer, Jeremy noticed Tyler's heavy breathing. The first thought that came to Jeremy's mind was that Tyler was going to kill him. He was going to kill him and become a werewolf. And what surprised Jeremy was that when he thought about this, his heart ached for Tyler because he would be stuck with his family's curse for eternity. Not because he was about to die. It was always all about Tyler lately.

For the second time that day, Jeremy found himself pushed up against a wall. It was getting to be a habit of Tyler's. As Tyler stared him down, Jeremy wondered if Tyler would kill him fast. Make it less painful. Maybe he could pull a Damon and just snap his neck. Not that he preferred to die at all.

Just when Jeremy thought the moment had arrived, Tyler stepped just a bit closer to him and in a rush, put his mouth on Jeremy's. Jeremy widened his eyes, unsure of how to react to this. Tyler had to be _very_ drunk. What was wrong with him? And... how did he know how to do that with his tongue?

Jeremy felt his body reacting to Tyler's kiss as he closed eyes and kissed back with as much passion and fury. He'd _hated_ Tyler. Hated him. Tyler'd hated him. What the hell happened? Why did he like this so much? Why was he kissing a guy and why did he like it? Why was he kissing _Tyler Lockwood_?

"Mmfph." Tyler mumbled, and pulled away. "Uh. Yeah. You better go."

Jeremy suddenly felt really cold. He couldn't believe he wanted to be close to Tyler again. This was too much. It was like he was watching this happen to himself. It was totally unreal. But that didn't stop him from making the request.

"Don't give Mason the moonstone." he said quietly, his eyes meeting Tyler's for a brief moment.

Tyler tore his gaze away from Jeremy. "I don't know."

So that was how it was going to be?

"Fine. Do what you want." Jeremy said. "I hope you know what you're doing."

He didn't just mean about the moonstone.

Tyler didn't reply. He just walked over to the door and opened it. He held it, not meeting Jeremy's gaze.

As Jeremy walked out, he wondered yet again if Tyler would remember this tomorrow. He wondered if Tyler really would give the moonstone to Mason. He wondered if anyone in Mystic Falls would ever be safe again.


End file.
